Fionna and the Lost Angel
by Angelhanaka123
Summary: Fionna and cake were minding their own business until a girl Fionna saves defeats Ice Queen like nothing? Who is this girl? And how will Marshall act when he sees a being opposed to him being a demon? I am not really good at summaries... It is better on the inside... If i don't get atleast 60 veiws by the end of this month maybe I'll delete it...


**A/N: It is BACK! I improved it to! I hope it is better then the other one! Marshall comes in a bit earlier. Same for GB. I was thinking of adding FP (Flame prince not his female counterpart) in the next 5 chapters I make. This is chapter 1! I will now stop my blabbering and let you move onto the story.**

***beep beep beep***

The irritating sound clashes my ear drums and I wake up. Ugh. I hate the sound that the alarm makes. I should just throw it away. But Cake made it for me so I have to endure the horrid noise. I slouch out of bed and onto my feet. COLD! I hop off the floor and land in my bed. The mattress is so soft…. maybe I'll sleep… just a little longer…. and before I know it, I am in my little world. I was just about to slay the Ice Queen when Cake starts telling me it is time for breakfast. "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?! I AM ABOUT TO SLAY THE ICE QUEEN!" Then, what isn't in front of me is Ice Queen nor Cake. It is Marshall. I scramble back and fall off the bed. "Marshall Lee what the hay hay!?" I shout. He looks at me with a smirk on his face. I brush my bangs out of the way and put it up in a pony tail. "Poor Fi. Cranky cause you didn't get your beauty sleep?"

"Marshall!" I hurl towards him and he dodges it easily and I fall to the ground. He is standing right behind me so I trip him. "Fi? You know that old trick won't hurt me right?" He looks down at me with his smirk again. Sometimes that can get really irritating. Soon, I hear footsteps coming up the ladder. "Hun! It is time for break….fast….." Cake stands at the ladder, motionless, tail frizzed up. She looks at Marshall. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" she screams. She goes big and attacks Marshall. "Woah. Calm down kitty. I was gonna leave soon anyways. Glob." He flies out the window before Cake could catch him and smash him to smithereens. When she calmed down, she came running to me. "Hun? Are you hurt? Did that demon/vampire hurt you?" She starts looking around for injuries. "I'm fine Cake. See?" Cake still looks really worried. FYI She is a cat. She heads to the ladder. "When you are ready, come downstairs alright?" She gives me the signal. I nod.

I grab the baby blue tee shirt and my dark, blue mini skirt. On my way down, I grab my Bunny hat and my green backpack. "What's for breakfast Cake?" I ask. Cake notices me and sets the table. She puts down a plate with bacon, sunny side up eggs, toast with butter on it, a carrot, and an orange. I sit at the table and we dig in. Cake starts complaining how she doesn't want me to hang around Marshall so much. "Cake, don't worry so much. Sure he tried to kick us out of our tree house before and sure maybe he is the vampire king and a demon but once you get to know him, he is a nice guy!" Cake looks at me in surprise. "Sure but still-" she stops, knowing that I would not like to continue this convocation any longer. We continue to eat in silence. After we were done, I told Cake that I am going for a walk to the Candy Kingdom. "Don't stay out to late now!" She calls out before I leave. I wave goodbye and she does as well.

As I head to the Candy Kingdom, I see a small little girl that looks lost. She looks at me and I wave. No reply. I start walking up to her and she flinches. I try and walk faster but I trip at her feet. She looks down at me with a frightened face. I stand up. "Hi! Are you lost?" The girl doesn't speak, nor move her head. "Where are your parents?" Again. No reply. "Where are you going?" This time, she points at the direction of the Candy Kingdom. "Oh! I am going there too! Do you want to come with me?" No reply. I start heading to the Candy Kingdom and she is just following me. I guess that means a yes. Once we got there, we walked around and I showed her my favourite areas. She seems to like the cotton candy the best. I buy one for her "…..It's fluffy…." She says in her quiet voice. Her voice is so soft and sweet, yet a tad bit lonely. We walk up to the Candy Castle and the guards let me pass, but I am surprised that they didn't threatened the girl if she came in. Normally, they would bring her to the dungeon immediately, but they let her pass as if she wasn't there at all. I walk in with her and she walks behind me. Everyone who walks past us, doesn't notice her. I start to get worried. Can only I see her? I start running to Prince Gumball. "Gumball!?" He turns around. "Hello Fionna! What brings you here today?" He says, politely. I nudge him a bit. "Do you really not see the girl that is standing RIGHT BESIDE ME?!" I almost yell. He looks at me, confused. So I really am the only girl who can see her. I pull the girl over. She looks at me with a face that clearly says "NO" and I back away.

_**CRASH.**_ "What was that?!" Shouts Gumball. The door slams open and guess who it is. Ice Queen. "This time, the prince shall be mine!" she shouts. That's what you said last time, and is he yours yet? I don't think so. She is riding her slush beast that fooled me the last time. Boy am I fed up with that thing! She shoots her ice knives at me and I dodge them all swiftly. But then the ground freezes, and catching me with it! Great! Now I am frozen! The Ice Queen is about to steal Gumball when the girl attacks! Wait, why can Ice Queen see her? Ice Queen keeps attacking but they never hit. The girl looks somehow bored. She raises her hand and a fireball comes out, sending meteors that rain down on the Ice Queen. The ice melts and it knocks off the tiara that Ice Queen was using. "My tiara!" The queen says in panic. The girl sets the ice on fire. "WHAT THE HAY HAY GIRL!? ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN ME WITH HER TOO!?" The girl glares at me that tells me to be quiet. Hard to believe something so cute could be so scary. She sends down a clash of electricity and it knocks out the Ice Queen. "…..easy….." I barly hear her say. She holds a ball of wind in her hand and carries the Ice Queen away. O MA GLOB what just happened? I come to my senses that I am STILL GONNA GET BURNT TO DEATH HELLO?! The girl looks at me as if she heard me scream that. She sighs heavily and closes her hand, not revealing her palm, and the fire burns out into thin air. The only thing that is visible is the hints of smoke from the fire. I gasp for air and cough like I just came out of a room that trapped me with poison. The girl looks at me with a blank face. "..." I know what she wants now. "Ok. I owe you one. What do you want?" She looks slightly down and I see her mouth move, just a bit. "...fluffy..." She says. I know what 'fluffy' means now. "Gumball? Do you have any cotton candy left?" He points at a pink cloud, then there is a white one, and a blue one! "Pick any flavour you like. It's the least I can do for someone who saved me." I look at the girl. Of course she can't fly. I mean, look at her. Suddenly, she shoots up in the air and starts getting some cotton candy. She smiles so very faintly and she eats the candy. Gumball sees the holes she made. "I'll be right back. I have to get something." He walks into his room and brings out clear contacts. He puts them on. "Ah. She really is pretty isn't she?" I look at him in surprise. "Wha-What? I thought you couldn't see her! What the junk is up with your gizmos these days?" I ask, confused. "Oh these? I found these by a porthole that I found while looking for peppermint drops. They came flying out of the porthole and I picked them up. I brought them to the elders. They told me how to work them and-" Haaaaa. I love it when he gets serious and starts talking about what not. We look like husband and wife right now. "Fionna? Fionna? Fionna!" I snap out of my daze and realize that the girl is in front of me. I was surprised that she talked to me. "...Can I go to your place? I don't have anywhere to go..." she shyly says. Aww! She is adorable! How can I say no? I nod happily and she smiles. We walk home and I see Marshall Lee flying beside me. "Yo Fi! Looks like you are in a better mood compared to this morning! What happened?" I show him the girl l that hides behind me. Marshall stands there, and he looks speechless. "Fionna? WHY. IN. THE. WORLD. IS. AN. ANGEL. HERE!?"


End file.
